La Guerra de los Santos
by Taurus-no-Leo
Summary: Menelao descubre que su esposa Helena lo ha traicionado fugándose con Paris de Troya. Él decide pedirle ayuda a Athena y a sus santos ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? ¿Lograrán sus santos sobrevivir? PD: He vuelto!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún los dioses convivían con los humanos, se celebraba una boda. Menelao, el rey espartano, se iba a casar con Helena. Para la boda habían sido invitados muchos príncipes de diferentes reinos, pero uno fue elegido por los dioses para iniciar una de las guerras más memorables de la historia: Paris de Troya.

Las 3 diosas supremas andaban en otra de sus disputas. Esta vez era sobre quién era la más bella. Como ellas habían sido invitadas a la boda, buscaron al invitado más hermoso para que diera el veredicto final. Al final, eligieron a Paris. Athena le prometió sabiduría infinita, Hera le prometió poder, y Afrodita dio en el clavo: le prometió a una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Y Paris aceptó.

Luego de la boda de Helena, aprovechando que ella salió a tomar aire, se acercó a ella.

-Bonita vista, ¿cierto?-le preguntó Paris a Helena, para romper el hielo.

-Tienes razón-le contestó Helena.

Ellos continuaron charlando animadamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

Helena se fijó en que Paris era más joven y apuesto que Menelao. Y Paris no era la excepción: también se sentía atraído por ella.

-Hermosa Helena-dijo Paris-¿te gustaría fugarte conmigo a Troya?

-Lo haría con mucho gusto-respondió Helena-pero ahora estoy casada con Menelao.

-Pero no es necesario que él se entere-dijo Paris.

Y así, consiguió que Helena se fuera con él.

-Gracias Afrodita-dijo Paris.

Mientras ambos llegaban al barco troyano de Paris, Odiseo fue a contarle a Menelao todo lo que había presenciado.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Menelao-¿Aún podemos alcanzarlos, Odiseo?

-No lo creo, Menelao-le respondió el rey de Ítaca-pero sabemos a dónde van. Podemos preguntarle al Oráculo si debemos ir en caza de Paris a Troya.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Menelao-pero debemos consultar al Oráculo de todas formas.

Odiseo y Menelao se dirigieron al Oráculo. Ahí encontraron al sacerdote Calcante.

-Calcante-dijo Menelao-¿debemos ir en caza de Paris hasta Troya en este instante?

No lo creo-le respondió Calcante-deben esperar 5 días. Es lo que vaticino.

-Dame una razón para no perseguir a ese desgraciado en este instante-dijo Menelao.

Deben conseguir un ejército-dijo Calcante-no deben ser impulsivos. Debes pedir apoyo a tus compañeros reyes de Grecia. Además, necesitas el apoyo del hijo de Peleo, creo que se llama Aquiles. Pero, hay otros guerreros que pueden ayudarte: Los santos de Athena…


	2. Llamado del Pasado

Capítulo 1

Llamado del pasado

Atenas, 11 de octubre, 1993

Un joven de cabello negro y muy largo pateaba una lata mientras caminaba por la villa Rodorio.

-No debí apostar con Seiya por lo del partido de Fútbol-murmuraba Shiryu-él sabía que Grecia no llegaría al mundial de fútbol en USA. Y lo que es peor, iba a invitar a Shunrei a cenar esta noche. Tendré que pedirle dinero prestado a Mu, el siempre presta dinero.

Entonces, Shiryu chocó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas-le dijo Shiryu al extraño.

-¿Qué qué?-dijo Kanon, quien era el que había chocado con Shiryu en la calle.

-"_Oh, oh_"-pensó Shiryu. Después de que Athena había revivido a los santos de oro, era difícil acostumbrarse a los santos en momentos de paz. Especialmente a Kanon, con su carácter de amargado, peor.

-Lo…lo siento, Kanon-dijo Shiryu.

-Por más de tener ojos, pareces ciego-dijo Kanon-hasta Shaka con los ojos cerrados podría evitar chocarse con alguien.

Shiryu se fue, humillado.

-"_Ese Kanon_"-murmuró Shiryu-"_Ya me vengaré de él_".

Mientras Shiryu seguía su camino cabizbajo, Kanon lo miraba apesadumbrado.

-"¿_Fui muy duro con él_?"-se preguntaba Kanon.

En el templo de Aries…

-Mu…-llamó Shiryu-¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Mu?-volvió a llamar Shiryu.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-"_Ya me va a escuchar el sordo de Mu_"-pensó Shiryu.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y gritó.

-¡Mu!-gritó Shiryu.

Entonces escuchó un llanto que venía de la sala de estar.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó Shiryu.

-Ya cálmese, señor Mu-dijo una voz.

-No es posible…-dijo otra voz. Shiryu supuso que ese era Mu.

Shiryu corrió hacia la sala de estar y descubrió algo que pasaría a la historia.

Mu lloraba como un chiquito mientras Kiki lo consolaba. Disimuladamente, y observando que Kiki y Mu no lo veía, sacó su móvil y empezó a grabar a Mu. Ya iban 3 minutos de grabación cuando Kiki se dio cuenta.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó Kiki.

-Cálmate-dijo Shiryu-sólo quería pedirle un poco de dinero prestado a Mu.

-¡Eso es lo que menos tengo!-gritó Mu-¡Soy un miserable!

-¿Qué le sucede?-le preguntó a Kiki.

-Le han robado sus cosas-dijo Kiki-según él fue uno de los bandidos extranjeros, pero yo creo que es alguien de aquí.

-Oh, bueno- dijo Shiryu-tendré que pedirle dinero a Shaka. El también presta dinero.

Y se fue.

Shiryu se fue de Aries.

Mientras tanto…

En el templo de Athena, las cosas iban tranquilamente. Saori Kido se encontraba observando el paisaje. En ese instante, el cielo se oscureció: un relámpago cruzó el cielo cayendo frente la estatua de Athena y tomando forma de una persona: Zeus, el padre de los dioses.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-le preguntó Athena, extrañada.

-Tengo un mensaje de Menelao, de Esparta. Fue a tu santuario en Atenas en la Grecia del Mito, y pidió la ayuda de tus protegidos: Tus guerreros.

-Déjame ver si entendí-le dijo Athena-¿Quieres que mi santos vayan a ayudar a Menelao en la guerra de Troya?

-Creo que eso es lo que quiere Menelao-le dijo su padre.

-No lo sé…-dijo Athena-déjame pensarlo.

-Yo que tú no lo pensaría mucho-dijo Zeus-tienes 4 días para pensarlo.

-En 4 días te daré mi decisión-sentenció Athena.

-Está bien, hija-dijo Zeus-vendré en 4 días.

-"Ahora qué hago"-pensó Saori-"_Si no envío a mis santos, los griegos pensarían que yo les he fallado, pero, si envío a mis santos, puede ser que mueran. No tengo opción_."

-Shion-dijo Saori-llama a los santos de oro y de bronce, por favor. Ah, y también llama a Orfeo.

-Muy bien-dijo Shion-y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Shiryu llegó a Virgo y encontró a Shaka viendo televisión con Seiya. Pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió: Shaka no tenía televisión.

-Shaka, ¿Te compraste un televisor nuevo?-le preguntó Shiryu.

-No-le respondió Seiya-lo cogimos prestado de la casa de Mu.

-¡Vosotros habéis sido los que le robaron a Mu!-gritó Shiryu, decepcionado.

-No, el nos prestó el televisor-le dijo Hyoga, que había salido de la nada.

-Shaka, ¿Me podrías prestar dinero?-le preguntó Shiryu.

-Lo siento-le respondió el santo de Virgo-lo acabo de apostar todo a Seiya. Estamos viendo el partido de Grecia contra Italia.

-Pero…-dijo Shiryu-ése no fue el que vimos ayer?

-Ehh…-dijo Seiya-¡Retirada!

Seiya se fue corriendo escaleras arriba mientras Shiryu y Shaka lo perseguían gritándole cosas como: ¡Traidor! ¡Devuélveme mi dinero! Hyoga los observaba y se retorcía de risa.

En ese instante, Shion cruzaba el templo de Virgo y al ver a Hyoga muriéndose de risa, le preguntó:

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada-le respondió Hyoga.

-Bueno-le contestó el lemuriano-Athena les ha mandado llamar.

-Está bien-le dijo Hyoga-ya voy.

Después de 5 minutos, todos los santos de bronce y oro, incluyendo a Orfeo, estaban ahí.

-Bah-le comentaba Milo a Camus-yo estaba en mi baño de burbujas. ¿Por qué nos ha llamado?

-No lo sé…-le contestó su amigo-pero debe ser importante.

-Santos-les dijo Athena-los he reunido porque tenemos una emergencia.

-¿¡Otro enemigo!-preguntó Seiya.

-No exactamente-le respondió Athena-Menelao, el rey de Esparta en la Era del Mito, ha solicitado vuestra ayuda para combatir en la guerra de Troya.

Muchas caras de incredulidad se mostraron en los santos, que no cabían en su sorpresa.

-Pero… ¿Combatiremos codo a codo con Aquiles?-preguntó Ikki, que parecía un tanto emocionado por la noticia.

-Por supuesto-le respondió su diosa.

-Yo iré-dijo Ikki.

-Bueno-dijo Athena-¿otro voluntario?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo.

-Entonces…-sentenció Athena-sólo Ikki irá por su voluntad.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Athena?-preguntó Aioros, con curiosidad.

-Que organizaré un sorteo para saber quién irá-le respondió Athena-mañana sabré quiénes irán. Pero antes, ¿hay otros voluntarios?

-Iré yo-dijo Camus-he querido conocer a Odiseo desde que supe de él por los relatos de la Ilíada.

-¿Estás loco?-le dijo Milo por lo bajo-¡no seas idiota!

-Bueno, son dos-dijo Athena-pueden irse.

Los santos se retiraron.

Sabía que no lo tomarían bien…-le respondió Athena a Shion.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana del día siguiente cuando los santos subían a desayunar al Templo de Athena. Ahí encontraron un ánfora con papelitos. Shiryu se acercó a Shion y le preguntó:

-¿Porqué está esa ánfora ahí?

-Porque esos papeles tienen vuestros nombres, así sabremos quiénes irán a la era del Mito antes y quiénes después.

-¿Todos iremos allá?

-Me parece que sí.

-Santos-Athena apareció del corredor-en este momento decidiré quiénes irán a la Era del Mito primero. Shion, retira el primer papel.

Todo observaban intranquilos, ya que sabían que un papel podía cambiar su destino.

-El tercer santo que irá a la Era del Mito es…-dijo Shion-¡Shun!

-¡Hermano, nos vamos juntos!-gritó Shun, algo contento.

-El siguiente es…-continuó Shion-¡Aioria!

-¡No!-gritó Aioria-¡Tenía una cita con Marín en 5 días!

-Nuestro minino no podrá ver a su novia-dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

-¡Cállate, cangrejo!-le gritó su compañero.

-El siguiente es…-seguía Shion-¡Shaka!

-Mi cosmoenergía me dice que aprenderé algo allá-dijo la reencarnación de Buda.

Shion prosiguió hasta que los santos fueran escogidos.

-Ahora-dijo Shion-irán a la Era del Mito en 3 días: Camus, Ikki, Shun, Aioria, Shaka, Shiryu, Mu, Orfeo, Saga y Afrodita. Disfruten su desayuno.

Los santos elegidos no disfrutaron mucho el desayuno. Sentían que podía pasarles algo y que no podían volver a ver a su diosa ni a sus amigos.

En Grecia, las cosas no iban bien. Menelao estaba intranquilo, porque había enviado mensajeros a todos los reyes de Grecia. Áyax, Diomedes y Agamenón le habían respondido que sí, pero Polimedes y Peleo no contestaron. Menelao se enteró que Polimedes fue asesinado y que Peleo y Tetis, preocupados por Aquiles y Patroclo, los habían enviado de viaje. Odiseo se ofreció a buscarlo. Y se embarcó con pocos hombres al supuesto lugar donde estaba Aquiles.

Llegando a la isla donde se encontraba éste, le sorprendió encontrar cadáveres de los soldados de ahí. Entonces, se presentó un desconocido que tenía una túnica negra y cargando un cadáver.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Odiseo, desafiante.

-Soy Éaco, Juez de Hades.


	3. Los refuerzos de Artemisa

Capítulo 2

Los refuerzos de Artemisa

Odiseo se dio cuenta que se había metido en problemas: ahora tenía que luchar contra un Juez de Hades, pero debía usar su mejor arma: la inteligencia.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Éaco?-preguntó Ulises.

-Por lo que yo sé, tú no eres de esas personas a las cuales les gusta hacer las cosas con tranquilidad, Odiseo-le respondió Éaco.

Se había dado cuenta. Odiseo sólo tenía 2 posibilidades: luchar a muerte y perder su vida valerosamente o huir y volverse otra víctima de Éaco. Odiseo no lo pensó: desenvainó su espada y atacó, pero Éaco estaba preparado.

¡Garuda Flap!

Éaco marcó una X en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo.

-En 3…2…1…-dijo Éaco-. Ahora.

Pero Odiseo no cayó.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Éaco.

Aquí atrás-dijo una voz.

De repente, una gran luz emanó del ser y se llevó a Éaco.

Odiseo no logró ver a ese ser y se desmayó.

Horas después…

-¿Eh?-se levantó Odiseo.

Se encontraba en un palacio muy hermoso: tenía columnas adornadas con terciopelo rojo, la sala donde se encontraba él estaba muy adornada con pinturas de dioses y hombres. Pero se fijó en el hombre que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Era un joven rubio, de estatura media, y con un rostro de persona feliz.

-Aquiles- dijo el chico-el forastero ya despertó.

-Estoy afuera, Patroclo-dijo la voz (Odiseo pensó que ese era Aquiles)-abre la puerta, por favor.

No se equivocó. Patroclo abrió la puerta, y Aquiles entró. Era menos rubio que su primo y tenía un semblante serio. Llevaba una bandeja con comida para Odiseo.

-Forastero-le preguntó Aquiles-sé que usted acaba de despertar pero le quiero preguntar ¿Quién es usted y qué lo trae por aquí?

-Bien-empezó Odiseo-me llamo Odiseo, soy el Rey de Ítaca y vine a hablar con usted y su primo.

-Odiseo-le dijo Aquiles-me gustaría que comiera esto que se le ha preparado especialmente para usted. Coma y luego podemos hablar.

Al cabo de media hora, Odiseo terminó de comer. Sintiéndose satisfecho, le pidió a Aquiles y a Patroclo conversar con ellos en privado.

-Aquiles, Patroclo-les dijo Odiseo-necesito darles un mensaje del Rey Menelao. Necesita vuestro apoyo para rescatar a la princesa Helena que fue secuestrada por Paris y llevada a Troya.

-¡Iremos!-gritó Patroclo, emocionado.

-No lo sé…-dijo Aquiles-Patroclo, mi madre nos dijo que no aceptáramos ningún mensaje de algún rey griego. Lo siento, pero no iremos.

-Bien…-dijo Odiseo-lo he intentado, al menos. Hasta luego.

Odiseo ya había llegado a la puerta, cuando Aquiles lo detuvo.

-Lo he pensado mejor-dijo é con usted, pero primero iremos al Oráculo, para preguntarle si es mi destino ir a la guerra.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Odiseo-vamos.

Y zarparon a Delfos.

En el Santuario, ya era de noche, pero en el Templo de Libra se había organizado un parlamento de santos.

Los que habían sido elegidos estaban en un rincón de la casa, mientras los otros trataban de animarlos.

-Vamos, Shiryu-dijo Hyoga-ya verás a Shunrei cuando regreses.

-¡No me molestes!-le espetó Shiryu.

-Cálmate-Hyoga trataba de bajarle los humos a su compañero Dragón-al menos podemos molestar a Seiya antes de la despedida.

Y dicho esto, Shiryu y Hyoga se dedicaron a molestar a Seiya.

-_Saga…_

-¿Eh?-se preguntó Saga.

-_Soy Ares-_dijo la voz, que hablaba al interior de la mente de Saga-_sé que irás a la Era del Mito. Permíteme ayudarte a vencer a los troyanos._

-_No creo en tus palabras_-le dijo Saga.

-¿¡_Te ofrezco poder, y tu lo rechazas!_-le dijo Ares-_¡No debiste! ¡Ahora, gracias a ti, 5 de tus compañeros dorados caerán!_

-_No te creo_-le dijo Saga.

-_Ya verás…_-dijo Ares.

Y dejó de hablarle mentalmente.

Saga no se preocupó por lo que le dijo Ares. Sabía que sus compañeros dorados eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a un dios de la talla de Ares. Pero por otro lado, Ares podía estar en lo cierto, ya que no sólo intervendría éste, sino los Dioses Olímpicos.

-Saga, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Shaka.

-Estoy preocupado…-le contestó el geminiano-en la guerra, los Olímpicos participarán, y puede pasar que no todos regresemos sanos y salvos.

-¡No digas eso, Saga!-le espetó Shaka-ninguno de nosotros morirá…Y si llega a suceder, morirán en honor a Athena.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Saga.

Todos los santos charlaban, algunos preocupados por el primer grupo de santos que iría a la Era del Mito, otros molestaban a Seiya, y algunos meditaban.

Así, se desvelaron durante toda la madrugada, pero al amanecer, casi todos dormían.

-Es raro que no pueda dormir-se imaginaba Orfeo-pero, puedo dormir con música.

Orfeo se puso a tocar. Su melodía era demasiado bella, que logró que se durmiera.

Orfeo despertó. Se levantó. Pero vio que no tenía su armadura, sino unas ropas griegas. También observó a sus compañeros, que estaban vestidos igualmente que ellos. Pero algo no encajaba: sus compañeros eran los mismos que iban a ir con él antes que los demás a la Era del Mito. Si no suponía mal, estaba en un barco.

-Pero, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?-se preguntó Orfeo.


	4. Sorpresas en alta mar

Capítulo 3

Sorpresas en alta mar

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-se continuaba preguntando Orfeo. Unos segundos después de dormirse en el templo de Libra, apareció en un barco que había zarpado a Troya.

-"_Recapitulemos_"-se dijo Orfeo-_"Supongo que aquí deberíamos estar: Shun, Ikki, Camus, Saga, Aioria, Shiryu, Afrodita y yo ¿Pero dónde rayos están Camus y Saga?"_

En ese instante, Camus y Saga entraban a la habitación. Estaban con ropas de griego, pero parecía que habían caído al mar.

-Saga, Camus-les dijo Orfeo-¿Qué les pasó?

-No lo sé-explicó Saga-desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en el mar. Y vi a alguien a mi lado. Supuse que eras tú, Orfeo. Pero esa persona se despertó y congeló la zona donde habíamos caído.

En ese momento, Saga le dirigió una severa mirada a Camus y el galo hizo un gesto de: "_Agradece que te ayudé a salvar la vida"_.

-Luego, Camus me ayudó a subir al hielo-continuó Saga-y divisamos este barco. Pensamos que nos iban a atacar, ya que navegaron hacia nosotros y trataron de bajar una escalera. Pero nos ayudaron. Subimos, y los vimos en el suelo del barco. Y en ese instante, caía Afrodita del cielo.

-Aún tengo el dolor de la caída de Afrodita-dijo Camus.

-Y supongo que estamos en barco griego, ¿cierto?-preguntó Orfeo.

-Sí-dijo Saga-caímos en el barco de Áyax de Salamina. Afortunadamente, todos estamos bien y juntos. Pero ahora estamos de camino a Troya. Debemos conseguir una armadura, una espada y un escudo y también flechas.

-Mirad-dijo Camus-ya despiertan Aioria y Afrodita.

Efectivamente, ambos despertaron. Pero ya que no sabían dónde estaban, asediaron a sus compañeros dorados y a Orfeo con preguntas.

-Entonces-dijo Aioria-estamos en la Era del Mito, y ¿podemos usar el cosmos? Eso es muy raro. Nos verían como guerreros sobrenaturales. Y además, ¿alguien sabe por qué podemos usar el cosmos?

-Si mi teoría es correcta-dijo Camus- Athena nos dio el cosmos en casos de emergencia o si es que por alguna razón luchemos contra un dios.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Camus-dijo Afrodita, que estaba algo serio-dudo que Athena nos deje sólo con una espada y un escudo para defendernos de un dios.

-Bueno-dijo Saga-basta de discusiones. Los de bronce están despertando.

Orfeo y los dorados les contaron lo sucedido a los santos de bronce. Ellos se mostraron algo sorprendidos, pero aliviados cuando les dijeron que podían usar el cosmo. Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con un barco grande. Supusieron que era el barco principal, ya que era una flota de 7 barcos. Un soldado les informó que Áyax los invitaba a comer con él, y nadie se negó a aceptar, porque todos tenían hambre. Llegaron al comedor del barco, donde Áyax los esperaba.

-Mis estimados protegidos de Athena, siéntanse como en su barco.

Ellos se sentaron en la mesa. Había mucha comida, pero sólo Saga, Orfeo y Aioria comieron.

Los otros, especialmente Afrodita, no quisieron comer, ya que no gustaban de la comida griega.

Luego de haber terminado, Áyax quiso hablar con ellos acerca de lo acontecido en Esparta.

-No te preocupes-dijo Saga respetuosamente-ya nos encontramos al tanto de la situación. ¿Podrías darnos un tiempo para descansar, por favor?

-Muy bien-dijo Áyax-no los molestaré, ya que deben estar algo cansados luego de caer al mar y despertar en 30 minutos.

Los Santos se dirigieron a la popa del barco, donde estaba su habitación. Pero ninguno se sentía cansado: necesitaban tiempo para pensar en la situación.

-Áyax me parece un buen tipo-dijo Ikki.

-Sí, es un buen tipo-dijo Aioria, sarcásticamente-un buen tipo que asesinó muchas reses e intentó matar a Odiseo por la armadura de Aquiles.

-Ja, ja-dijo Ikki-muy gracioso, minino sin garras.

-¡Cállate pajarraco en llamas!-le espetó Aioria.

Mientras los 2 Santos discutían, los demás los miraban divertidos.

-Creo que es suficiente-dijo Saga-deberíamos detenerlos, Camus.

-No lo creo, Saga-dijo Camus-déjalos discutiendo otro rato.

-Ya ni te reconozco-dijo Saga, algo divertido.

Siguieron hablando entre ellos, Ikki y Aioria continuaron con su discusión hasta que los llamaron a cenar.

Terminada la cena, fueron a descansar. Pero Saga estaba intranquilo: La furia de Ares era algo difícil de apaciguar, y además, debía proteger a todos en silencio, ya que si se enteraran de que había una conexión entre él y Ares, se preocuparían, y él no quería eso.

Regresó a la habitación, se metió en su cama y durmió.

Mientras tanto, Odiseo zarpaba de Delfos hacia Troya. El Oráculo había sido claro: 3 Santos de Athena morirían, y 2 se quedarían en la Era del Mito. Pero, además de eso, estaba triste. Había dejado a su familia en Troya, pero el volvería. Regresaría con su familia, pero ese no era su destino.

Odiseo estaba parado mirando el horizonte, pero en ese instante, la misma luz que apareció cuando se salvó de Éaco se le apareció enfrente. La luz tomó forma de una persona, que luego estrechó la mano de Odiseo. La luz se desvaneció, y Odiseo pudo observar a Teseo, el antiguo Rey de Atenas.

-Hola, Odiseo-dijo Teseo-soy Teseo. Mi señora, Artemisa, quiere verte.

-Encantado estoy por la invitación de Artemisa-dijo Odiseo-pero no puedo abandonar mi barco.

-Eso no es problema-le respondió Teseo-sujeta mi hombro con tu mano.

Odiseo obedeció, y en ese instante, una luz los rodeó. Odiseo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban en el Templo de Artemisa en el Olimpo.

-Entra-le dijo Teseo.

Odiseo entró y observó un trono. Dentro estaba Artemisa, la diosa de la caza y la luna. La diosa se levantó y se acercó a Odiseo.

-Odiseo, hijo de Laertes-dijo Artemisa-yo quiero que seas un ángel de la Luna.


	5. Shaka en Esparta

Capítulo 4

Shaka en Esparta

Mientras los Santos que conformaban el primer grupo en ir a Troya dormían, habían olvidado a alguien: Shaka. Éste cayó muy lejos de la ubicación de sus compañeros.

-Ughh…

Shaka había caído en una playa. Todo era muy tranquilo: reinaba la tranquilidad, el ruido de las olas le traía calma a Shaka, quien se puso a meditar. Llevaba 20 minutos meditando, cuando una flecha le rozó el hombro. Shaka se levantó y elevó su cosmos, para tratar de buscar a sus compañeros. No tuvo respuesta. Pero en ese instante, 2 jóvenes se acercaron al Santo.

-Oye, forastero-dijo el primero-¿de dónde vienes?

-Dínoslo ahora-le dijo el otro-si no quieres que te lancemos una flecha en la cabeza.

-Yo vengo de Atenas-dijo Shaka-no sé como caí aquí, pero supongo que mis compañeros deben haber caído cerca ¿Habéis visto a 8 personas de colores algo extraños de cabello?

-La verdad que no-dijo el primero-pero si eres de Atenas, eres nuestro amigo. Me llamo Aimot y esto es Esparta. Bienvenido.

-Gracias-dijo Shaka.

-Yo también vengo de Atenas-le dijo el segundo-me llamo Raden.

-Yo soy Shaka-dijo el Santo de Oro-necesitaba una audiencia con el Rey Menelao.

-Entonces debes apresurarte-dijo Raden-el Rey parte hoy hacia Troya.

-¿¡Qué!-dijo Shaka-¡yo pensé que partía en 2 días!

-Creo que hubo un cambio de planes-comentó Aimot-mi padre es soldado. El Rey dijo que partiría a Troya hoy. Yo quiero ir, pero soy muy pequeño.

-Igual yo-le respondió Raden-pero si debes ir, corre hasta la entrada, ya que veo al Rey Menelao saliendo de las puertas.

-No es necesario-dijo Shaka-tomen mis manos.

Los niños tomaron las manos de Shaka y una luz los cubrió a los 3. Segundos más tarde, estaban en las puertas de Troya.

Shaka desapareció sutilmente y trató de acercarse al Rey Menelao. Shaka lo encontró y trató de acercarse para hablar con él, pero 2 soldados lo detuvieron con sus lanzas.

-Oh, Rey Menelao-dijo Shaka-soy uno de los Santos de Athena que viene a ayudarlo a derrotar a los troyanos. Mis compañeros y yo nos hemos separado, aunque yo he caído aquí, en Esparta. No sé en qué lugar cayeron mis amigos, pero deben estar de camino a Troya.

El Rey Menelao se le acercó y dijo:

-Preparad una armadura, un escudo y una espada para este guerrero. Irá con el ejército a Troya.

Los soldados asintieron y regresaron a la ciudad. Minutos más tarde, volvieron con lo que el Rey les pidió. Shaka se puso la armadura, pero como no aprendió a usar una espada, no sabía cómo usarla.

-Oye-le preguntó Aimot, que se acercó a él sutilmente-¿no sabes utilizar una espada?

-No.

-Bueno, debes empuñar la espada con la mano derecha y el escudo con la izquierda. Así lo hago yo. Luego solo debes usarla contra tu enemigo. ¡Suerte!

Aimot regresó a la ciudad y le hizo adiós con la mano, al igual que Raden. Shaka hizo lo mismo y subió al barco. Zarparon con dirección a Troya. La flota estaba compuesta de 15 barcos: Shaka se encontraba en el barco principal y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la armadura y sentarse en un rincón a meditar. Un soldado pasaba por ahí, lo vio y se burló de él.

-No me parece gracioso que te burles de la meditación-dijo Shaka-yo encuentro paz en ella.

-¡Je!-se burlaba el soldado-¿acaso puedes volar mientras medites?

-Por supuesto-dijo Shaka, y se elevó unos metros del suelo.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó el soldado-¡Es un dios!

Y empezó a correr en círculos. Los demás soldados observaban a Shaka como un bicho raro.

-Wow…-murmuraban algunos soldados.

-Digno de ser un protector de la diosa Athena-dijo el comandante de la tripulación.

Shaka estaba algo preocupado, ya que no sabía dónde estaban Saga y los otros. Shaka elevó su cosmos al máximo para probar si los demás lo encontraban. Más no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces, un pequeño haz de luz se acercaba hacia el barco. La luz se hizo más grande, e iba a mayor velocidad.

-¡Fuego enemigo!-gritó el vigía.

-¡Es imposible!-le espetó el comandante-¡No hay barcos enemigos cerca!

-¡A un lado!-gritó Shaka. En ese momento, el santo de Virgo concentró su cosmos.

-_KHAN_!

El haz de luz fue desviado por Shaka, pero al impactar al mar formó olas descomunales.

-¡OLAS A ESTRIBOR!-gritó un soldado.

Los soldados remaron con todas sus fuerzas. A duras penas esquivaron la marejada. Shaka percibió un cosmos inmenso, como el de un dios. De repente, un destello de luz apareció frente a Shaka.

-Soy Apolo, dios del Sol-dijo la divinidad.

-Apolo…me temo que te tenga que recibir así-dijo Shaka-¡_TENBU HORIN_!

Apolo levantó su mano, y el Tenbu Horin fue destruido.

-¿¡Qué!-se sorprendió Shaka.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, Santo de Virgo-dijo Apolo-tu divinidad Buda no te salvará ahora.

-¡Detente Apolo!-resonó una voz femenina en el cielo.

-Luego 2 personas cayeron del cielo y se detuvieron en el barco.

-Vaya-dijo Apolo-los perritos falderos de mi hermana.

-Señor Apolo-dijo Teseo-no pretendo ser descortés, pero no veo razón de que nos insulte, especialmente al nuevo Ángel de Artemisa, Odiseo.

-¿¡Qué!-dijo Shaka, el cual no cabía en su sorpresa.

-Así es, Santo de Athena…-dijo Odiseo-estoy bajo el mando de Artemisa, pero nos ha concedido el permiso de ayudar a mis compañeros griegos en esta guerra ¡Así que nos debemos encargar de este sujeto!

Ambos miraron a Apolo y adoptaron una postura de combate.

Vengan ambos juntos si queréis-dijo Apolo-acabaré con ambos.


	6. El Tercer Ángel

Capítulo 5

El Tercer Ángel

-¡Hyaaaa!

Teseo y Odiseo atacaron al dios, el cual no se movió. Un segundo más tarde, ambos salieron despedidos y cayeron en el barco.

-Ughh…

-¿Siguen vivos?-se burló Apolo-se jactan de ser los santos de mi hermana, y sólo son soldados de tercera clase que no me hacen ni pestañear ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, Santo de Athena, a ver si eres mejor que estos dos!

-Aquí vamos…-dijo Shaka-¡TENBU HORIN!

-Jeh-dijo Apolo-¿nada mejor?

Apolo lo detuvo con un dedo y se lo regresó. Pero no le dio.

-¿Qué diab…

Pero Shaka no terminó la frase porque quedó inconsciente.

-Ya me ocupé de él, señora Artemisa-dijo Odiseo.

-¿¡Artemisa!-dijo estupefacto Apolo-Jeh, es lo de menos. Mataré tres pájaros de un tiro.

-Hermano, eres un tonto hasta más no poder-dijo Artemisa, que bajó del Olimpo y se posó limpiamente en el suelo del barco. Nunca pensé que te pondrías del lado de Ares y Afrodita.

-Yo tampoco pensé que estuvieras del lado de la odiosa de Athena-le respondió el dios del Sol.

-No lo hago por ella-dijo Artemisa-lo hago por el Santo de Virgo. Ícaro me ha traicionado y ha huído, y este Santo de Athena ha demostrado ser fiel a nuestra hermana, así que lo quiero como mi Tercer Ángel.

-Así que el Tercer Ángel, ¿eh?-dijo Apolo-¿Le otorgarás ese poder a este Santo de pacotilla que puede traicionarte?

-Lo dudo-dijo Artemisa-tengo dos aliados que pueden ser cruciales para este conflicto y creo que llegarán en tres…dos…uno…ahora.

Un tercer haz de luz apareció y una figura apareció desde el cielo.

-No lo creo…-dijo Apolo, burlonamente-Sidharta Gautama, que digo, Buda, mi mejor amigo… ¿me traicionas por este Santo?

-Maestro…-dijo un estupefacto Shaka-me honra su presencia.

-No he venido solo-dijo Buda-traje a un buen discípulo, que te enseñará a usar el poder del Tercer Ángel.

Buda extendió su palma, y un loto se formó en ella. El loto floreció, y de éste salió una figura parecida a Shaka, con una armadura blanca y un poco rosada.

-Te presento a Asmita de Loto, mi discípulo preferido-dijo Buda.

-Vaya…-dijo Apolo, algo serio-ahora todos van en contra mía, ¿cierto?

-Hermano-dijo Artemisa-tú te lo has buscado. Lo siento.

-¡Tú lo vas a sentir!-le espetó Apolo-¡muere! ¡Sunshine of Death!

-¡Señora Artemisa!-dijo Teseo-¡Athens Wrath!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el ataque de Apolo sobrepasó con creces el de Teseo. Lograron salvarse gracias a la intervención de Buda, el cual uso su palma y detuvo el ataque de Apolo.

-¡Traidor!-dijo Apolo-¡Pero no me van a detener! ¡SUNSHINE OF DEATH!

-¡GYAHHHHH!

Los Ángeles de Artemisa cayeron al suelo del barco. Artemisa estaba aterrada: ella no pensaba hasta dónde era capaz Apolo de llegar por matar a Athena.

-Se-se-señora Artemisa-tartamudearon ambos Ángeles-aún somos capaces de luchar. Derrotaremos a su hermano y saldremos con la victoria.

-Muy bien-dijo Artemisa, calmándose-pero vayamos a otro lado, no quiero alarmar a estos mortales.

-¡A mí me dan igual estos simples mortales!-gritó Apolo-¡Toma mi mejor ataque! ¡SUNLIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!

Un pequeño sol apareció en la mano de Apolo, el cual tenía un poder terrible.

-¡Curse of Moon!

Una pequeña luna apareció frente a Artemisa, la cual creció hasta engullir el sol.

-¿¡Cuándo has aprendido eso!-dijo Apolo.

-Hermano mío-dijo Artemisa-he entrenado demasiados siglos para tener una técnica con la cual contrarrestar tu mejor ataque: Ésta es la versión perfecta ¡Ahora, BUDA!

-¡Shooting Teletransportation!

De repente, los 2 Ángeles, Shaka, Asmita, Buda, Apolo y Artemisa fueron transportados a Chipre, hogar de origen de Afrodita.

-Ahora nadie molesta-dijo Apolo-muéstrame tu verdadero poder, hermana.

-Nuestra señora Artemisa no luchará-dijo Teseo-para eso tiene a sus ángeles.

-Teseo…Odiseo…-dijo Artemisa-no pueden derrotar a Apolo ustedes solos. Necesitan a Shaka, el Tercer Ángel.

-Entonces, mi señora Artemisa, le otorgaremos el tiempo suficiente como para despertar los poderes del Tercer Ángel en Shaka-dijo Teseo-¡Hágalo rápido!

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda-dijo Artemisa-empecemos, Shaka.

Artemisa puso sus manos en el pecho de Shaka y éste empezó a brillar. La cosmoenergía de Shaka aumentó al máximo. Apolo estaba sorprendido: por eso llamaban a Shaka el hombre más cercano a Dios.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de Áyax, Saga, Camus y Afrodita se levantaron súbitamente al sentir el cosmos de Shaka. Ellos se dieron cuenta que se habían olvidado de Shaka al llegar a la Era del Mito. Se levantaron con cuidado, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación para hablar en silencio.

-No puede ser…-dijo Camus-Shaka nunca elevaría su cosmos de esa forma a menos que se encontrara en peligro. Debemos ayudarlo.

-No creo que lleguemos a tiempo-dijo Afrodita-esta a miles de millas de nosotros.

-Para eso estoy yo-dijo Saga-agarren mis manos.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a teletransportarte?-le preguntó Camus.

-Fácil-dijo Saga-observando a Shaka.

Y se teletransportaron, llegando a un bosque, a unos 300 metros de donde se encontraba Shaka.

-¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar, Saga?-preguntó Camus.

-Estoy seguro-dijo Saga-sólo avancemos.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos, pero cuando intentaron dar otro, una cosmoenergía los paralizó.

-"_Saga, estoy bien, diles que no se entrometan"_-le dijo Shaka, a través del cosmos-_"Pero mándale mis disculpas a Athena-sama, porque me volveré el Tercer Ángel de Artemisa. Adiós."_

-_"No Shaka"_-le respondió Saga –_"Tú vienes con nosotros a Troya, y lucharás con nosotros codo a codo"._

-_"Lucharé codo a codo con vosotros, pero como Ángel de Artemisa"_-le contestó Shaka-_"Lo siento. Estoy a punto de volverme Ángel de Artemisa. Es la única manera de vencer a Apolo. Estoy seguro que Shun será un buen Santo de Virgo. Pero dejaré que sólo tú me veas antes de volverme el Tercer Ángel. Ya puedes pasar la barrera."_

Saga se dio cuenta que era inmune a la barrera y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para encontrar a Shaka.

-¡SAGA!-gritaron Camus y Afrodita.

Una luz inmensa apareció y cegó a Camus y a Afrodita.

Saga cruzó el linde del bosque y llegó a la playa. Teseo estaba moribundo, pero parado, mientras un inconsciente Odiseo estaba tirado en el suelo. Shaka estaba parado en frente de él, y la Armadura de Virgo estaba abandonando su cuerpo. Pero una armadura reluciente emanaba de él. Shaka se giró para verlo y sonrió. La Armadura de Virgo embistió contra Saga, lo tiró al suelo y se colocó encima de él para evitar que interfiriera. Shaka se elevó en los aires y desplegó sus alas. Su armadura era blanca como la luna, y sus alas eran majestuosas.

-Has renacido, Tercer Ángel-dijo Artemisa-ahora, ayúdame a derrotar a mi hermano.

**N/Autor:**

**El Tercer Ángel: Es el líder de los Ángeles de Artemisa, y este Ángel recibió poder divino de ella. Tiene una relación con Artemisa parecida a la del Santo de Pegaso con Athena, aunque el Tercer Ángel es mucho más fuerte que Pegaso.**


	7. El Olimpo se involucra en la guerra

Capítulo 6

El Olimpo se involucra en la guerra

Shaka, asombrado por su nueva armadura (la armadura del Tercer Ángel es muy parecida a la de Sagitario), la cual era deslumbrante. No perdió tiempo, y se abalanzó hacia Apolo. El dios apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque, el cual le produjo pequeñas heridas en el brazo.

-¡ÁNGEL INSOLENTE!-vociferó Apolo-¡SIENTE MI FURIA! ¡SUNSHINE OF DEATH!

-¡Lo siento señor Apolo!-le recordó Shaka-¡CONOZCO SU ATAQUE! ¡POR LA SEÑORA ARTEMISA! ¡THIRD ANGEL CHAOS!

Un par de alas aparecieron en el cielo, las cuales envolvieron a Apolo en una esfera, se escuchó una explosión dentro de esta. Apolo cayó al suelo.

-¡AHORA, TESEO!-gritó Shaka-¡TU TAMBIÉN SAGA! ¡REMÁTENLO!

Artemisa se dio cuenta de Saga estaba ahí, al igual que Asmita y Buda. La Armadura de Virgo se elevó encima de él, permitiéndole moverse. Afrodita logró explotar su cosmos y rompió la barrera, al igual que Camus. Ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y cruzaron el linde del bosque. Al igual que Saga, no perdieron tiempo para atacar a Apolo, pero formaron la posición de esa técnica, la cual Shaka conocía muy bien.

-Qué pena que Shura no esté aquí, cierto ¿Saga?-dijo Camus.

-Tienes razón-respondió el geminiano-eso es por tener mala suerte. ¡Ahora, amigos! ¡ATHENA EXCLAMATION!

-¡ATHENS WRATH!

-Necesitarán mejores ataques para vencer a un dios-dijo Apolo, furioso-¡BLOODY FIRE!

-¡CUIDADO, TESEO!-gritó Artemisa, pero ya era tarde: El ataque impactó en Teseo, el cual salió por los aires, con graves quemaduras. Apolo usó todo su poder y logró desviar la Athena Exclamation por muy poco, pero no contó con Shaka.

-¡TENBU HORIN!

El ataque impactó de lleno en Apolo, el cual cayó al suelo. Artemisa corrió a ver a Teseo, que estaba en sus últimos momentos.

-Lo siento… Artemisa-sama, Shaka, Odiseo… les fallé-dijo Teseo-Shaka, deben ganar la guerra. Hazlo… por mí.

Y cerró sus ojos. Estaba muerto.

Shaka se levantó y abrió sus ojos. Esos ojos azules miraron a Apolo con la mayor furia que sintió Shaka en toda su vida.

-Maldito…-dijo Shaka-¡Asesinaste a Teseo!

Apolo recibió los golpes de un furibundo Shaka, el cual estaba llorando por ver morir a un camarada de guerra.

-Esto…es…por… ¡TESEO!-Shaka concentró toda su energía y lanzó el ataque final de un santo de oro-¡ZODIAC CLAMATION!

En el barco de Áyax, Aioria se levantó, ya que sintió un cosmos extremadamente peligroso proveniente de Chipre. Salió a cubierta, y pudo observar una torre de luz que provenía de ese lugar.

-Diablos…-dijo Aioria-Afrodita, Saga y Camus deben haber llegado quién sabe cómo, y ese cosmos tan peligroso, es imposible que sea de Shaka…alguien tan tranquilo como él no suele tener ese tipo de poder. Me debo limitar a esperar que ellos vuelvan.

En la isla, Apolo estaba malherido, y había sufrido muchas heridas producto del ataque de Shaka.

-Malditos…-dijo Apolo-ya verán… ¡Caballeros de la Corona, vengan aquí!

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Artemisa-¡No conté con eso! ¡Santos de oro, cuidado!

Artemisa habló a tiempo, ya que Camus proyectó un ataúd de hielo en forma de escudo, y se protegieron del ataque de Atlas.

-Vámonos…de aquí-dijo Apolo.

-¡Sí, señor!-dijo Belenger, y se fueron.

-¡Odiseo!-dijo Artemisa, y corrió al encuentro del Ángel.

-Estoy bien-dijo éste-pero, ¿dónde está Teseo?

-Está muerto-dijo secamente Shaka-murió por tratar de matar a Apolo. Pero no lo logramos.

-Pero-dijo Odiseo-Señora Artemisa ¿no lo puede revivir?

-Lo siento-dijo Artemisa-no puedo.

-No es posible…-dijo Odiseo-pero si los dioses Olímpicos podían resucitar a sus seres queridos, ¿¡por qué no puede resucitar a Teseo!

-En tiempos de guerra sólo Zeus y Hades pueden revivir muertos, no sé por qué mi tío puede-dijo Artemisa.

-Es muy extraño…-dijo Buda-pero, hay algo que puedo hacer, pero necesito que el Tercer Ángel entre en un sueño de 30 días para lograr resucitar a Teseo.

-Haré cualquier cosa por recuperar a nuestro compañero-dijo Shaka.

-Bueno-dijo Buda-vayamos a mi templo en India. Asmita, si eres tan amable…

-Por supuesto, señor Buda-dijo Asmita. Y se tele transportaron, dejando a Saga, Camus y a Afrodita en un desconcierto total.

-Oigan-dijo Camus-¿no sienten la cosmoenergía de Aioria? Nos está llamando desde el barco. Saga, hay que tele transportarnos y contarles la noticia al resto.

-Y si mal no estoy-dijo Afrodita-el segundo grupo de santos llegará pasado mañana a Troya, debemos estar ahí en dos días. Vámonos, Saga.

-Bien…-dijo Saga-coloquen sus manos en mis hombros.

Se tele transportaron al barco, y vieron que los primeros rayos de sol aparecían, eso significaba que Apolo se había recuperado, y que estaba algo débil, porque el sol no brillaba demasiado. Esto animó un poco a Saga.

-¡SAGAA!

Saga no pudo responder ya que un golpe lo lanzó al mar. Camus y Afrodita miraron estupefactos a Aioria, que casi llorando, sostenía su puño con furia.

-¿Por...qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ SHAKA!-gritó Aioria, y sus gritos despertaron a los demás santos, ya que los soldados tenían sueño pesado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shun, que salía de la habitación.

-No percibimos el cosmos de Shaka…-dijo Shiryu.

-Esperen, ¿Shaka había venido con nosotros?-preguntó Ikki en son de burla, pero esa pregunta hizo que cayera por la borda al mar.

-¡Idiota!-dijo Camus, desde la borda-¡Shaka se ha vuelto un Ángel de Artemisa, Fénix!

-¿¡QUÉ!-dijeron estupefactos los de bronce y Orfeo, que salía de la habitación.

-Sí…-dijo Saga, que había subido con Ikki al barco-por eso, Aioria, no nos encontraste ayer. Estábamos con Shaka, Artemisa y sus Ángeles combatiendo contra Apolo.

-Por eso es que el sol no está brillando como siempre…-dijo Shiryu-parece que Apolo está débil.

-Sí-afirmó Camus-ahora, sólo debemos concentrarnos en llegar a Troya y esperar a los demás.


	8. Preparativos para la guerra y un intento

**Ahhhhh! Luego de dos meses de escuela, pude terminar este capítulo. El de mi otro fic lo subire el lunes a más tardar.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada (Q.V.E)**

Capítulo 7

Preparativos para la guerra y un intento para enmendarse

La parte del viaje que faltaba fue un poco aburrida para algunos Santos, especialmente para Ikki, ya que Afrodita seguía haciendo gala de su narcisismo al estar embobado con el espejo (en realidad era un vidrio) que traían a bordo, Camus y Saga se entretenían jugando ajedrez, Shun y Shiryu practicaban con los soldados sobre cómo utilizar una espada y Aioria no quería salir de la habitación, incluso para comer.

Mientras tanto, Ikki estaba en la popa del barco, escondido, mientras pensaba. En ese momento, se le acercó Camus.

-Perdona por lo de la caída-dijo Camus.

-Yo no debería haberme burlado de que Shaka se pasara al bando de Artemisa…Pobre Aioria-respondió Ikki.

En ese momento un soldado se acercó a ambos.

-Jóvenes, necesito que me acompañen. Sus amigos están en la bodega eligiendo sus armas y ustedes también necesitan unas.

-Gracias-le respondieron ambos.

Llegaron a la bodega y encontraron a Afrodita mirando con repulsión una armadura, Saga tensando un arco, recogiendo flechas para su carcaj y una espada, Aioria cabizbajo buscando un escudo para él, Shiryu con una armadura de su talla, pero buscando un yelmo, y Shun buscando una lanza, ya que él quería conducir un carro de batalla.

-Shun, estás muy pequeño como para conducir un carro de batalla-le dijeron Saga e Ikki.

-Pero…-dijo Shun, empezando el puchero.

-Pero nada-le dijo Ikki suavemente, mientras le quitaba la lanza a Shun y buscaba una armadura para él.

Camus consiguió un arco, lo tensó como debía y salió a practicar en las dianas con Saga. El geminiano no tuvo dudas de que Camus era muy malo, ya que casi lo asesina de un flechazo cuando fue a sacar sus flechas de su diana.

-Cuando Aioros llegue-le dijo Saga-le pediré que te enseñe a usar un arco.

-Tienes raz-

-¡ECHEN PAJAAAAA!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Un cuerpo cayó del cielo aplastando a Camus, seguido de otro que cayó encima de Saga.

Aioria salió rápidamente al escuchar los gritos, y miró al cielo. A lo lejos, veía puntos negros caer sobre una isla lejana a ellos, y otros dos que pasaban de largo y se perdían en el horizonte.

-¡Camus!

-¡Milo!

-Hablando del rey de Atenas…-dijo Saga (1)

-Hola Saga, ¡Hermano!

Aioros corrió para abrazar a su hermano con alegría, pero éste le devolvió un abrazo más o menos frío.

Ikki, Shun y Shiryu salieron de la bodega, mientras Orfeo regresaba de pasar el rato en la proa mientras tocaba la lira. Vieron a Milo y a Aioros y se encaminaron a saludar.

-Veamos-dijo Milo-Ikki, Shun, Shiryu, Saga, Aioria, Orfeo, Afrodita, Camus… ¿y Shaka?

Como si fuera una reacción repentina, Aioria soltó a su hermano y se regresó a la bodega, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué mosca le picó?-preguntó Aioros.

-Shaka se pasó al bando de Artemisa-dijo Ikki.

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Debemos traerlo de vuelta!-dijo Milo.

-No-finalizó Saga-se fue por voluntad propia.

-Diablos…-masculló Milo.

-Dejando esto aparte…-dijo Camus-Aioros, ¿me puedes enseñar a usar el arco?

Saga miró a Camus y aguantó una sonrisa.

-Hazlo-dijo Saga-casi me mata a flechazos.

Camus, Orfeo y Aioros empezaron a practicar con las dianas, Shiryu, Ikki, Saga y Milo entrenaban con las espadas mientras Shun y Afrodita trataban de aprender cómo usar un escudo.

Mientras tanto, en la isla…

-Me duele todo…

-No seas quejón, Hyoga.

-Pero, Shura…

-Agradece que tu pierna se clavó en la arena y caíste de pie, Shura, sino hubieras caído de cara como este tarado.

-Ya, MM, contrólate.

-Oigan, ¿y los demás?

-No sé, acabamos de despertar.

Hyoga, Shura y MM se sentaron a las orillas de una parte de la isla, como si estuvieran perdidos.

-Veo dos barcos a lo lejos...-dijo Shura.

-Si uno de los dos se detiene aquí por agua, debería vernos y llevarnos a Troya-dijo Hyoga-lo más probable es que alguno de nuestros amigos hayan caído en ese barco.

-Muy cierto-corroboró MM.

-Ahora-dijo Shura-busquemos algunos troncos, hojas, frutos y animales comibles. Parece que pasaremos la noche aquí.

Luego de muchas horas, los Santos que estaban en el barco de Áyax terminaron de practicar (Áyax se les unió y junto a los soldados entrenaron) y fueron a cenar. Afortunadamente, esta vez todos comieron, probablemente fue por el hambre que tenían.

Por su parte, Shura, MM y Hyoga consiguieron todo lo que querían: peces, troncos, hojas y un venado (la isla era más grande de lo que pensaban) y MM usó una especie de fuego azul y prendió una fogata.

-Disfruten la comida-dijo Hyoga.

Comieron demasiado, que durmieron minutos más tarde de haber cenado.

En el Santuario de Athena, las cosas marchaban con tranquilidad. Pero Saori había demostrado tener mala puntería y envió a sus Santos, exceptuando Milo y a Aioros, a cualquier lugar menos al barco de Odiseo, Menelao, Néstor (se unió a la causa hace poco), Diomedes o el de Áyax.

Pero había otra cosa que la inquietaba. Se había enterado que Shaka ahora estaba del bando de Artemisa, que apoyaba a los troyanos, pero cuando se enteró que cambió de pensar en el momento en el que Apolo atentó contra la vida de Shaka, se tranquilizó. Por lo menos no pelearía en contra de sus ex compañeros de armas.

-Por favor, entra-dijo Athena.

Un hombre, que estaba afuera de la habitación de la diosa, entró haciendo algo de ruido.

-Necesito que busques a mis otros 5 Santos de Bronce, deben pelear para ayudar a los que llegarán a Troya en unos días. Y lleva la armadura si es necesario.

-Bien-respondió el hombre.

Salió de la habitación y Athena fue al Olimpo. Debía tratar algunos temas con Artemisa.

En la India, Buda, Asmita y Shaka estaban haciendo los preparativos para el ritual de resurrección con el cual Teseo volvería a la vida. En una habitación pequeña, al centro se colocaba una plataforma con forma de loto, en la cual Shaka debía meditar durante un mes.

-Shaka-dijo Asmita-ponte en la posición de loto y concéntrate. No debes ser interrumpido por nada del mundo, sino Teseo no podrá revivir. Esto sólo se puede hacer una vez.

-Entiendo-dijo Shaka.

Shaka se sentó en el loto y se puso a meditar.

Al día siguiente, Hyoga se despertó y vio que uno de los barcos pasaba cerca. En ese momento, empezó a hacer todo tipo de señas: ataúdes de hielo, polvo de diamantes, etc. Afortunadamente, Shiryu se dio cuenta de esto y avisó a Áyax.

Hyoga despertó a MM y a Shura y aguardaron a que el barco estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que los subieran. Bajaron una escalera de sogas y maderas hecha por Aioros e Ikki y Saga bajó a recibirlos.

-Me alegro que estén bien-dijo Saga.

-Me duele todo…-respondió Hyoga.

-Sube-dijo Saga-debo hablar con Capricornio y Cáncer.

Shura y MM miraron a Saga con una mezcla de respeto y odio, de parte de Shura. Saga se les acercó a ambos y puso sus manos en uno de los hombros de cada uno de ellos.

-Perdónenme-dijo Saga-ya me he disculpado con los demás Santos, pero con ustedes, especialmente contigo Shura, con los que debo hablar. Miren, ahí vienen Camus y Afrodita.

El Santo de Piscis se acercó a ellos luego de haber bajado del barco, seguido de Camus. Aioros, el único que se percató de esto, no dijo nada y regresó a ver el estado de Hyoga.

-Luego de la lucha contra Hades, aún así de haber sido perdonados por nuestros compañeros, aún nos sentimos con culpa, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Saga.

-Saga-dijo Shura-yo también venía pensando eso desde que fuimos resucitados. Ya no es la misma vida que teníamos antes de lo que pasó.

-Os doy la razón-dijo Camus-¿Y ustedes dos?-Camus señaló a MM y Afrodita.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que decir-dijo MM-no nos importa lo que piensen ellos, sólo queremos enmendar nuestras culpas.

-Nunca nos llevamos bien con todos-dijo Afrodita-creo que sólo tuvimos unas palabras cruzadas con Mu y Aldebarán.

-Debemos enmendar nuestras culpas-dijo Saga-y lo haremos dando nuestra vida por una sola causa: ¡Derrotar a un Dios!

(1): No iba a decir el rey de Roma, es griego...


	9. Primeros contactos con Troya

Capítulo 8

Primeros contactos con Troya

Mientras tanto, los 2 puntos negros que pasaron por encima de la isla donde se encontraban Hyoga y compañía impactaron en Troya. Uno de ellos se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue sobarse el trasero, mientras que el otro se limpiaba las ropas de entrenamiento.

-Ouch…-dijo Dohko-mi pobre trasero…

-Deje de quejarse, viejo maestro-dijo Mu-creo que caímos en Troya.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Porque un pelotón de troyanos vienen a atacarnos.

-Usaremos las armas de Libra-dijo Dohko-¿qué le pasó a mis armas?

Las "Armas de Libra" eran nada más que 2 lanzas, 2 arcos con 2 carcajes, 2 espadas, 2 escudos y 2 armaduras griegas.

-Póntela de inmediato-dijo Dohko-creo que seremos los primeros en luchar en la guerra de Troya.

Mientras tanto, el pelotón de troyanos que se acercaban a ellos iban comandados por el príncipe Héctor.

-Héctor-dijo Eneas, su mejor amigo-sólo son dos hombres, déjame a mí resolverlo.

-Tienen aspecto de ser extranjeros, Eneas. Primero debemos hablar con ellos. Tal vez no quieran pelear contra nosotros.

Dohko y Mu lograron colocarse sus armaduras, pero Héctor ya estaba a 4 metros de ellos. Mu agarró una flecha y la lanzó.

Héctor, con una agilidad excepcional, digna del príncipe de Troya, partió la flecha en dos mitades con su espada.

-"Eso sólo lo puede hacer un caballero, será que él es…"-dijo Dohko, sorprendido.

-Hola extranjeros-dijo el príncipe troyano-mi nombre es Héctor, príncipe de Troya, y él es Eneas, mi mejor amigo. Permítannos llevarlos a Troya, donde estarán seguros, pues creo que una guerra se avecina, y pueden ayudarnos.

-Está bien-dijo Dohko, tirando sus armas, ante la sorpresa de Mu-iremos con ustedes. Sígueme Mu.

Mu, incrédulo, siguió a Dohko, y él, Hector y Eneas se encaminaron a Troya.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de Áyax…

-¡VEO TIERRA!-gritó Shura desde la proa.

-Genial-dijo Áyax-al fin empezará la guerra contra Troya.

-¡Tambien veo barcos como a 5 millas!

-No desconfíes de la vista de Shura-le dijo Camus a Áyax-es excepcional.

-No lo dudo, guerrero de Acuario-le respondió Áyax, tranquilo.

-No veo a Saga-dijo Milo-¿Dónde se metió?

-Yo tampoco veo a Aioros-dijo Afrodita-¿Será que está con Aioria?

-Puede ser-opinó el Fénix.

Saga estaba sentado en la popa del barco, en un lugar donde los marineros, o peor, Aioria o Aioros, lo pudieran ver. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué te sucede, Saga?

-¿¡Eh!

Aioros estaba sentado sobre una caja que evitaba que alguien mirara a Saga.

-Estás muy extraño desde que hablaste con Shura, Camus, MM y Afrodita…

-No lo estoy, Aioros.

-Podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero a mí no puedes mentirme. Te conozco desde que usábamos pañales, a ti y a Kanon.

-No es nada…

-Dímelo, Saga, se que aún no se sienten realmente perdonados por los demás, especialmente tú, pero no es razón para que te ocultes entre unas cajas, amigo.

Saga dio un respingo. ¿Cómo rayos Aioros supo todo lo que habló con los demás?

-Mira, Sagitario, no te metas en mis asuntos, ni en los de MM, Shura, Afrodita y Camus. Sabemos lo que hacemos, y no queremos que un metiche se interponga en nuestra misión, ¿comprendido?-finalizó Saga, tajante.

-Me sorprende que me hables así, luego de que intentaste matarme, usaste a Shura para ese fin, y luego te apoderaste del Santuario, llevándote a 2 santos cómplices tuyos, 1 que no tenía nada que ver y el otro que murió defendiéndote sin saber quién eras realmente, eres increíble, Saga-respondió Aioros, algo divertido.

-Vete.

-Saga, me iré, pero no estoy conforme que no me platiques sobre esto. Pero mejor vamos a proa, parece que Troya no está muy lejos.

-Ya te alcanzo-dijo Saga-pero mejor ve a ver a tu hermano, sigue consternado por lo de Shaka.

-Ok.

Mientras tanto…

-Vaya…-dijo Mu-Troya es impresionante.

Mu, Dohko, Héctor y Eneas caminaban por los jardines reales del palacio de Troya. Tenían flores de muchos colores, el aroma de todas las especies juntas hacían que estar allí fuera como un sueño.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Eneas-es una de las ciudades más fortificadas de toda Asia Menor, junto con Mesopotamia, por ahora.

-Héctor-dijo Dohko-¿Cómo pudiste partir una flecha que estaba a 2 metros tuyo, además de que iba a gran velocidad?

-No lo sé, forastero-dijo Héctor-cuando niño, mi padre, el Rey, me llevó al Oráculo de Delfos, el cual le dijo: "Tu hijo tendrá un poder sobrenatural en comparación a un humano normal. Conocerá a otros con ese poder, algún día."

-Aún estoy esperando conocer a otras personas con ese poder-continuó Héctor-pero tengo el presentimiento que en estos tiempos conoceré a aquellas personas.

-"Esto significa que él nació con el Cosmos"-pensó Dohko-"Eso significa que debe ser uno de los caballeros de la mitología" "Debo avisarle a Shion".

-¿Sucede algo, Maestro?-preguntó Mu.

-Luego te lo digo-le respondió Dohko.

-Aquí está su habitación-dijo Héctor-hemos trasladado sus armas a nuestro almacén. Queremos que cenen con nosotros en la noche. Los dejamos solos.

Mu y Dohko entraron y Héctor cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los santos dorados lo escucharon irse con Eneas.

-Mu-dijo Dohko-esto es muy importante.

-¿Qué sucede, maestro?

-Encontramos primer usuario de Excálibur.

-¿¡Qué!

-Según mi teoría, al cortar la flecha con una elegancia rotunda a pocos metros de distancia, debió de ser la espada.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Mu-pero ¿Porqué no la tiene en el brazo derecho?

-Atenea le entregó la espada a su vasallo más fiel, que fue Teseo de Atenas, pero al ser convertido en un vasallo de Artemisa, la entregó al príncipe Troyano, por su lealtad hacia ella y por ser feroz en combate y fiel a su mujer.

-¿Y Odiseo de Ítaca no tiene las mismas cualidades, junto con un gran ingenio?-preguntó Mu.

-Odiseo no quiso la espada. Atenea trató de dársela, pero él no quiso. Dijo que sólo se valdría de su inteligencia para resolver sus conflictos, no de una espada legendaria.

-¿Y por qué Héctor murió contra Aquiles, cuando tenía a Excálibur?

-No la usó-respondió Dohko-era una cuestión de honor para él. Si hubiera sabido que Aquiles era un semidiós, tal vez la hubiera usado, y la historia sería diferente.

-¿Y por qué Shura la tiene en el brazo?

-El poder de la espada se ha transmitido de caballero de Capricornio a su sucesor. Como la espada se perdió, el segundo Capricornio debió de haber heredado su poder en el brazo derecho.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Mu-¿Cómo recuperaremos nuestras armas?

-Debemos pedírselas a Héctor. Tengo una buena excusa para eso.

Shion estaba preocupado. Nunca había visto a Saori tan extraña. No salía de su habitación para nada. Kanon había salido con la armadura de Géminis a buscar a Unicornio, León Menor, Oso, Hydra y Lobo y aún no había vuelto. Pero lo más alarmante es que sólo Pegaso y Tauro protegían el Santuario. Se encaminó al Templo de Atena y encontró a Saori en el suelo.

-¡Atenea!

-Shion-dijo Saori, algo inconsiente.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Aldebarán vino aquí para hablar conmigo. Me dijo que extrañaba a sus compañeros y que quería ser enviado a Troya junto con Seiya y Kanon. Estoy preocupada, Shion. Puede que no vuelvan todos, o sanos y salvos. Especialmente Shaka, que ahora le pertenece a Artemisa.

-Habla de Shaka como si fuera un objeto.

-Perdóname por esto Shion, pero debo contarte una historia…


	10. Gaiden 1: Trofeos Dorados

**(Esto sólo es un Gaiden, no confundir con el Capítulo 10)**

Saint Seiya ni la Ilíada me pertenecen, son obra de M. Kurumada y de Homero, respectivamente.

* * *

Gaiden 1: Trofeos Dorados

4 días atrás del envío de los Santos de Athena a la Era del Mito…

(Esta parte es un trozo del capítulo 1, para poder explicar lo que realmente pasó)

"En el templo de Athena, las cosas iban tranquilamente. Saori Kido se encontraba observando el paisaje. En ese instante, el cielo se oscureció: un relámpago cruzó el cielo cayendo frente la estatua de Athena y tomando forma de una persona: Zeus, el padre de los dioses.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-le preguntó Athena, extrañada.

-Tengo un mensaje de Menelao, de Esparta. Fue a tu santuario en Atenas en la Grecia del Mito, y pidió la ayuda de tus protegidos: Tus guerreros.

-Déjame ver si entendí-le dijo Athena-¿Quieres que mi santos vayan a ayudar a Menelao en la guerra de Troya?

-Creo que eso es lo que quiere Menelao-le dijo su padre.

-No lo sé…-dijo Athena-déjame pensarlo.

-Yo que tú no lo pensaría mucho-dijo Zeus-tienes 4 días para pensarlo.

-En 4 días te daré mi decisión-sentenció Athena.

-Está bien, hija-dijo Zeus-vendré en 4 días."

Todo esto fue lo que Shion escuchó mientras Athena hablaba con su padre, Zeus. Luego Saori le ordenó buscar a sus Santos.

-Al fin se fue tu molesto Patriarca-dijo Zeus-ahora, ven conmigo.

Zeus cogió a Athena de un brazo y la transportó al Olimpo. Entraron a la sala de discusiones. Ahí estaban todos los demás Dioses Olímpicos.

-Athena, verás, lo de Menelao fue una cierta parte de la razón por la cual tus Santos deben ir a la Era del Mito.

-¿Cuál es la otra razón?

-Los demás dioses han decidido hacer una especie de torneo, usando a tus Santos Dorados como sus luchadores protegidos.

-¿¡Qué!-dijo Athena-¡No permitiré eso!

-Desde la Era del Mito-dijo Apolo, levantándose de su asiento-tus caballeros de oro han sido los protegidos de cada dios cuando participamos en el "torneo" por el liderazgo del Olimpo. Nos dividíamos en dos grupos:

Ares, Hestia, Afrodita, Hera, Hades y yo. El otro grupo eran tú, papá, Poseidón, Deméter, mi hermana y Hermes. Aunque tú te negabas, luego mi padre te convencía de alguna manera. Siempre Zeus y tu Santo de Libra han vencido. Espero que esta vez la historia cambie.

-¡Son unos psicópatas!-exclamó Athena.

-Debes hacerlo-dijo Zeus-o mataremos a tus Santos, sean de Bronce, Plata u Oro. Bueno, cada uno elegirá a un Santo de Oro como su protegido. Ares, tú comienzas.

-Elijo a Saga de Géminis-dijo Ares, con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Maldito!-gritó Athena, pero fue silenciada por su padre.

-Elijo a Milo de Escorpio-dijo Hera.

-Escojo a Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer-fue la respuesta de Hades.

-Mi protegido es Afrodita de Piscis-dijo Afrodita (la diosa), lasciva como siempre.

-Camus de Acuario es mi guerrero-habló Poseidón.

-Aioria de Leo será mi peón-dijo Apolo.

-Shaka de Virgo será mi Tercer Ángel-dijo Artemisa-luego hablaré contigo de eso, hermana.-Dijo esto mirando a Athena.

-Mi elegido es Mu de Aries-dijo Hermes.

-Quiero a Aldebarán de Tauro-continuó Deméter.

-Shura de Capricornio es mi escogido-dijo Hestia.

-No te queda otra opción que participar, hija-dijo Zeus-Elijo a Dohko de Libra.

-Eso significa…-dijo Athena-que me quedo con…Aioros de Sagitario.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo tendrá un poco de recuerdos de Shion, pero no será un gaiden.**


	11. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes mitológicos aquí puestos me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada y los autores griegos respectivamente.

Hola! Hace un par de años que no me paso por fanfiction como autor. Siento que es el momento de volver, porque ya he madurado un poco más como escritor (si, cuando escribí los primeros capítulos de mis fics no era más que un niño algo joven para escribir lo que me propongo ahora), y quiero retomar mis proyectos. Espero poder escribir con mayor continuidad, y lo más importante, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Saludos de Taurus-no-Leo!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Recuerdos Dolorosos

-¡Perdóname, Shion!-gimió Athena, en el suelo-¡No los debí mandar a la guerra de Troya! ¡Pero quería salvarlos a todos mis Santos!

-Pero no comprendo esa idea de la batalla por el trono del Olimpo, mi diosa-dijo Shion.

-En la Era del Mito-dijo Saori-mi hermano Apolo y Hades reclamaban el trono del Olimpo para sí, pero mi padre siempre fue negativo a esto, por lo cual yo era la encargada de mantener a raya a Hades en la Guerra Santa y Artemisa siempre detenía a Apolo. Sin embargo, a Apolo se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una especie de torneo en el cual el Olimpo era dividido en dos mitades: Los aliados de mi hermano y los aliados de mi padre. Siempre mi padre triunfaba junto al Santo de Libra, ya que al ser el que regía el bien y el mal era el protegido de mi padre y la última vez que ocurrió este torneo, acaecido durante los eventos de las pruebas de Hércules, el Santo de Libra no fue asesinado en la prueba de Hércules en la que participó, mientras que los otros once perecieron tratando de evitar que Hércules no lograra la prueba (cosa de lo que trataba el sorteo), y ahora ha vuelto a ocurrir. Pero no quiero que los chicos mueran en esta lucha tan egoísta de parte de los dioses. No creo, Shion, que sientas la misma impotencia que estoy sintiendo ahora, la impotencia de no poder salvar a los guerreros que me valoran como una diosa o hasta como una madre.

-Señorita Athena-dijo Shion-yo también pasé por eso.

-¿Qué?

-"Antes de que Saga y Kanon llegaran al Santuario, yo tenía aún el presentimiento de que la sombra de Kairos se extendía sobre el Santo y la armadura de Géminis. Luego de que la anterior Athena, o mejor dicho, Sasha, nos enviara a mí y a Dohko de regreso al Santuario, me confió el secreto de la existencia de Kairos."

"Me preocupé por ese asunto, así que tuve que esconder la armadura de Géminis. Como después de la Guerra Santa contábamos con un solo Caballero de Oro en el santuario (Teneo de Tauro), tuve que esperar pacientemente a los elegidos. No se tardaron mucho. Sagitario y Piscis llegaron juntos, Escorpio apareció en Portugal, fui directamente a Siberia a convencer a Acuario, volví a encontrar a Atla y se convirtió en mi ayudante y Santo de Aries, Cáncer y Leo eran hermanos, eran apenas unos bebés cuando los encontré. Virgo fue el último en llegar, de la mano de una sacerdotisa hindú. Y ahí estaban, 10 de los 12 Santos Dorados."

"El Santo de Géminis siempre traía una lucha interna en el Santuario, como lo que pasó con el antiguo Santo de Géminis y su hermano menor: Aspros trató de usurpar al Patriarca usando como títere a su hermano menor; Deuteros terminó asesinando a su hermano; tiempo más tarde, Deuteros se sacrificó para que su hermano vuelva a ser Santo de Athena, para que luego Aspros expíe sus culpas eliminando a Kairos, pero éste dejó una maldición en la armadura. Por eso tuve que esconderla, hasta que los Géminis llegaran y me demostraran no poder caer bajo la tentación de Kairos, escondida en la armadura. Y ellos llegaron: Loreios y Ragio de Géminis."

"Me demostraron ser muy poderosos en combate cuando niños, un gran control con las técnicas de Géminis y ser muy unidos entre ellos y los demás. Pero nunca le dije cuál de los dos usaría la armadura de Géminis. Fue el peor error que hice. Ragio no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, así que tuve que enviar a Teneo a detenerlo, pero Ragio ya era diferente: lucía las escamas del Dragón Marino. Teneo derrotó a Ragio; cuando lo traía inconsiente de regreso al Santuario, fue emboscado. Él nunca supo quien fue, pero sólo vio que su atacante llevaba una armadura dorada. Me asusté; fui al recinto donde estaba la armadura de Géminis, ya no estaba ahí. Estaba claro que Loreios la había robado. Me di cuenta de mi error: debí haberles dicho sobre la maldición de la armadura."

"Tauro lideró una misión para recuperar la armadura junto con Sagitario, Cáncer, Leo, Acuario y Piscis. Encontraron la armadura, pero no había rastro de Loreios ni de Ragio. Más adelante encontraron el cadáver de Loreios, parecía golpeado por una Explosión de Galaxias. La primera parte de la maldición se había cumplido: el mayor moría primero, y se convertía en espectro."

"Pero algo pasaba con el cadáver de Loreios, según lo que me contó Piscis después de la misión: Empezó a emitir un aura negra, como la un espectro. Teneo, consciente de esto, les dijo a los demás que se alejaran. En ese momento, Loreios se levantó vistiendo los Sapuris de Géminis. Teneo luchó con él, pero aún seguía herido por su anterior pelea con Ragio; Loreios lo derrotó. Acuario, Cáncer y Leo atacaron. Loreios derrotó sin problemas a Leo, Cáncer y Acuario. En ese momento Piscis y Sagitario atacaron. Lograron hacerle frente, ya que las heridas que le dejó el combate contra Teneo y los poderes combinados de Leo, Acuario y Cáncer lo dañaron un poco más. En eso apareció Ragio, vistiendo la armadura de Géminis. Les dijo a los caballeros dorados presentes ahí que no se preocupen: la armadura volvería al Santuario; y que se llevaran el cuerpo de Teneo. Ellos regresaron. Días después enterraron a Teneo, y la armadura de Géminis volvió al Santuario. El resto de la historia ya la sabe; Saga me asesinó, los Santos de Bronce cruzaron las 12 Casas y derrotaron a Arles, y con él, a la maldición."

-Por eso la comprendo, Athena-dijo Shion-escondí la armadura perteneciente a Géminis para proteger a los Santos dorados, pero terminé perdiendo a mi primer Santo dorado después de la Guerra Santa.

-Debo compensar mis errores-dijo Athena-enviaré las armaduras para allá.

-No lo haga-dijo Shion-se sentirán débiles, como si no pudieran hacer nada. Además, debe preocuparse por la vida de ellos, si los quiere a todos de vuelta y al Olimpo como está.

-Espera-dijo Athena-¿cómo sabes acerca del Olimpo?

- Me sorprendió que tuvieran que ir los 12 dorados para luchar en la guerra, sin dioses de por medio. Así que supuse que algo extraño en el Olimpo estaba pasando.

-Eres muy listo, Shion.

En eso, una luz dorada cayó en el Templo de Athena, seguida de 5 luces de color azul.

Kanon de Géminis hizo una reverencia en el suelo y se dirigió a Athena.

-Athena-dijo Kanon-traje a los 5 Santos de Bronce.

-Muy bien, Kanon-dijo Saori-ustedes, Jabu de Unicornio, Ichi de Hydra, Ban de León Menor, Geki de Oso y Nachi de Lobo, protegerán el Santuario mientras los 12 de Oro y sus hermanos de Bronce están en la Era del Mito. Shion, busca a Seiya y a Aldebarán. Es hora de partir.


	12. Asalto Nocturno

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y los personajes mitológicos no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 10

Asalto nocturno

En el Templo del Patriarca, Kanon, Aldebarán y Seiya estaban listos para partir. Frente a estos tres se encontraban Shion y Athena.

-Muy bien-dijo Shion-es la hora de que vayan. Ustedes caerán en Troya, y tengo la certeza de que el barco de Áyax llegará primero, así que encontrarán a todos. Pero tengo que hablar un segundo contigo, Kanon.-dijo esto mirando al geminiano menor.

Mientras Athena les daba algunos consejos menores a Seiya y a Aldebarán, Shion llevó a Kanon a una habitación detrás del Salón Principal.

-Kanon-dijo Shion-tengo que encargarte una muy importante misión.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Al enviar Athena al segundo grupo de Santos, Mu y Dohko cayeron en Troya, y creo que fueron tomados prisioneros por los troyanos. Necesito que te infiltres en Troya y los encuentres.

-Está bien, pero tengo una pregunta, Shion.

-¿Cuál?

-No…olvídalo. Debemos irnos.

Shion y Kanon volvieron al Salón Principal y encontraron a Seiya practicando con Aldebarán.

-Muy bien, Pegaso, Aldebarán-dijo Kanon-es hora de irnos.

-Cierren los ojos-dijo Shion-será mejor así.

Los tres Santos cerraron sus ojos; y sintieron un gran mareo, como si ellos fueran absorbidos por un tornado del tiempo-espacio, algo que ni siquiera el mismo Kanon conocía. Seiya se animó a abrir los ojos, pero al mirar alrededor, vio que estaban cayendo del cielo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAH!

Los tres cayeron en arena, a la par que un barco se acercaba. Aldebarán se levantó el primero, y miró hacia la costa, y vio a dos de sus compañeros de armas hacerles señas.

-¡Heeeey, somos nosotros!-gritaba Milo, desde el barco.

-Milo…-Camus lo miraba con un gesto aburrido-te vieron desde que tú y Aioros salieron a la proa.

-No importa-dijo Milo-¡al fin vamos a luchar!

-No te exaltes, mi estimado huésped-le dijo Áyax-todavía debemos esperar al resto de los reyes griegos. Debemos construir la barrera que nos defenderá.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kanon intentó entablar comunicación vía cosmos con Saga y Camus, los cuales se percataron de esto.

-"_Saga, Camus, ¿me escuchan perfectamente?_-preguntó Kanon.

-_"Te escuchamos bien."_

-_"Escúchenme, Shion me encomendó una misión a mí, pero necesitaré de su ayuda."_

-_"¿Qué sucede?"_-preguntó el acuariano.

-_"Mu y Dohko cayeron en Troya; y parece ser que fueron tomados prisioneros por los troyanos o simplemente aceptaron una invitación de estadía allí."_

-_"¿Y supongo que tu misión es infiltrarte en Troya y traerlos de regreso, o al menos que sean nuestros informantes?"_-preguntó Saga, el cual empezaba a recordar las palabras de Ares.

-_"Exactamente"_-le respondió su gemelo-."_¿Puedo contar con vuestra discreción para esta misión? Ustedes dos son los Santos Dorados en quien más confío junto a Aioros."_

-_"¿No le comentarás nada a él?_-preguntó Camus.

-_"Aioria lo necesita a él en éste momento; además, quiero involucrar a la menor cantidad de caballeros posibles_-dijo Saga, recordando las palabras de Ares.

-_"Sí…entonces…"_-dijo Kanon-_"Nos infiltraremos en dos noches."_

Los soldados de Áyax no se tomaron tiempo para descansar y con la ayuda de los caballeros comenzaron a construir una empalizada que serviría de muralla para la base griega en el campo de batalla. Los caballeros cortaban troncos e iban ayudando a los soldados a crear muralla de troncos inclinados diagonalmente hacia delante, de tal manera que a su vez los troncos sean ofensivos. Luego se dispusieron a comenzar la distribución de las armas para la batalla, y los caballeros comenzaron a practicar bajo la mirada de los soldados más experimentados. Las habilidades de los dorados no tardaron en ser aplaudidas: En un duelo de práctica Shun fue desarmado y acorralado por Shura luego de tres minutos de lucha con espadas; la destreza de Aioros con el arco y flecha anotando 8 de 10 blancos; Aldebarán lanzando enormes piedras a distancias largas; la velocidad de Milo para el combate, decapitando a 10 muñecos de práctica con su espada en 47 segundos; la fuerza de Aioria en combates mano a mano; los Santos de bronce estaban admirados por la destreza de sus compañeros de armas, los cuales eran considerados como generales por las tropas de Áyax.

Luego de una agotadora jornada, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Los Santos se habían organizado para hacer la guardia junto al turno correspondiente. Esa noche Milo, Seiya, Kanon y Shiryu se colocaron en diferentes puntos de la empalizada, cada uno acompañado de una pequeña tropa de guerreros a su mando. La noche terminó por caer y los soldados griegos se retiraban a sus tiendas de campaña a descansar. Los Santos se distribuyeron en tiendas alrededor de la de Áyax; la cual era una tienda de un gran tamaño y de forma circular.

Mientras tanto, Mu y Dohko estaban en la recámara dispuesta para ellos en el palacio principal de Troya; un palacio enorme en la zona central de la ciudad, la cual estaba habitada por las familias más poderosas de Troya y por los mejores soldados de Héctor, los cuales obtuvieron esa condecoración por su fiereza y valor en las batallas. Un preocupado Mu curaba las heridas de Dohko, el cual no mostraba dolor alguno pero tenía una cara de decepción y asombro.

-¿Sigues preocupado por lo de la tarde?-preguntó Mu.

-Sí.-dijo Dohko-Si Héctor llega a luchar contra alguno de los muchachos, puede que no regresemos todos sanos y salvos al Santuario.

(…)

En la zona central de Troya se encontraba la arena de prácticas, una especie de estadio octagonal con tribunas a cada lado de la arena, dándose a suponer que aparte de ser una arena de prácticas se llevaban combates oficiales también. Ambos Santos de Oro habían contemplado el entrenamiento de las tropas de Héctor en la tarde y quedaron sorprendidos por la destreza de Héctor, el cual derrotó a 10 rivales al mismo tiempo con una espada de práctica; sin embargo, lo que más los asombró fue el honor de Héctor al luchar, ya que en medio del combate uno de los dos rivales que seguía en pie tropezó, y Héctor le dio la oportunidad de levantarse y poder continuar luchando en igualdad de condiciones.

Ya casi al término del entrenamiento, todos los soldados estaban por irse cuando Héctor los detuvo, y miró a Dohko y a Mu.

-Mis queridos huéspedes-dijo Héctor-yo no sé de qué mundo vienen, ni de dónde sois, pero que gente como ustedes esté aquí debe ser obra divina. Y ese tipo de personas son consideradas de gran talento y destreza. Por eso yo deseo retar a uno de ustedes dos a un combate de práctica, de forma limpia, justa y honorable.

Mu se puso pálido al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a él y a Dohko. No había contado con la afición de Héctor con los duelos. Así que Mu tomó la palabra:

-Ehm…Héctor, como tú debes saber…

-Acepto luchar contigo.-Dohko interrumpió al ariano y tomó una espada de madera que un soldado le había extendido.

-Pues que así sea.-dijo Héctor-Muchachos, sentaos en las tribunas.

Los soldados tomaron asiento en las primeras filas, mientras Mu se sentó tres filas más arriba. Dohko y Héctor se calzaron una armadura ligera de combate y tomaron un escudo de madera. Dohko empezó a sudar frío: estaba frente al primer usuario de la poderosa arma de Capricornio: Excálibur. Sabía que al mínimo error podía ser derrotado por Héctor; y a pesar de que era consciente de que era sólo un duelo de práctica, para Héctor era algo más: Dohko supuso que Héctor los consideraba vasallos de los dioses, y por ende eso los hacía tan poderosos como un semidiós normal.

-¿Estás listo, Dohko?-preguntó Héctor, quien se puso en el centro de la arena, esperando por el de Libra.

-Nunca en mi vida he estado tan listo.-respondrió Dohko.

Dohko se puso enfrente de Héctor, el cual le tendió la mano.

-Es un signo de caballerosidad-dijo Héctor.

Dohko le estrechó la mano y ambos retrocedieron 7 pasos. Héctor le hizo la señal de inicio al soldado que era el controlador del duelo.

-¡Empiecen!

Héctor se colocó el escudo en la espalda y arremetió hacia Dohko. El de Libra lanzó su escudo hacia Héctor, quien dio un estupendo giro tomando el escudo y devolviéndoselo de lleno en el hombro izquierdo. Dohko retrocedió unos pasos por el golpe del escudo y Héctor trató de aprovechar el traspié para golpearlo en el hombro derecho, pero Dohko se agachó, tomando su escudo en el proceso y dando un giro hacia atrás, tomando distancia de Héctor. El troyano arremetió otra vez con una velocidad comparable a la de un Santo Dorado, por lo cual Dohko se defendió con el escudo para luego empezar a intentar golpear a Héctor en el hombro derecho. Héctor esquivó a duras penas el ataque pero no evitó el espadazo a la pierna izquierda que le atestó Dohko, cuyo golpe rebotó contra la greba izquierda e hizo caer a Héctor con la rodilla hincada en el suelo. Mu estaba un tanto confundido por la forma de pelear a ambos y se acercó a un soldado que miraba maravillado el combate.

-¿Oye, por qué solo se golpean en las extremidades y no en el tronco?-preguntó Mu.

-Es simple.-dijo el soldado-En una verdadera pelea una estocada en el tronco podría significar la muerte, por eso en los duelos de práctica se está acostumbrado a golpear primero las partes exteriores al tronco (brazos, piernas y hombros) y luego golpear en el tronco; eso significa, el primero que logre dar un buen golpe en el tronco luego de haber atacado el resto de extremidades puede darse como ganador.

-Vaya, ya entiendo, gracias.-le dijo Mu, y volteó la mirada hacia la arena, en el preciso momento en el que Dohko atestaba un buen golpe en el brazo derecho a Héctor, el cual soltó la espada, dio un giro y cogiendo la espada con la mano izquierda golpeó con el brazo derecho desnudo al escudo de Dohko, partiéndolo en dos.

-¿Pero qué-?-Dohko sintió una fuerte cantidad de cosmos surgiendo de Héctor, y se impulsó hacia atrás, tomando distancia del troyano. Dohko miró hacia las tribunas, viendo a unos maravillados soldados y a un Mu horrorizado, que daba la impresión de no creer lo que veía.

-"_Dohko, para esto, ahora"_-dijo Mu.

El Santo de la Balanza esbozó una sonrisa.

-_"Es una lástima Mu, pero esto se pone interesante."_-El ariano se cruzó se brazos y siguió contemplando el combate, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos verdes.

Dohko encendió un poco su cosmos y arremetió contra Héctor, el cual esquivó el primer golpe que el de Libra intentó darle, y el príncipe troyano logró darle en ambas piernas en una serie de golpes, lo cual dejó a Dohko de rodillas frente a Héctor. Dohko creyó que Héctor terminaría de golpearlo en los otros puntos extremos y luego en el tronco para derrotarlo, sin embargo, el troyano tiró la espada y le extendió la mano.

-Levántate, honorable guerrero.-dijo Héctor-Ha sido una buena batalla, y he sentido que debes descansar un poco, eres un recién llegado, y creo que fue un error exigirte a una batalla. Tú y tu compañero podéis ir a descansar, ordenaré que las doncellas os lleven exquisitos manjares.

Dohko tomó la mano de Héctor y se levantó. El príncipe troyano reunió a sus soldados y comenzó a charlar animadamente con ellos. Mu y Dohko se retiraron a sus aposentos.

(…)

-El ataque con el brazo desnudo que partió tu escudo…-dijo Mu-¿Fue Excálibur?

-Temo que sí.-respondió el chino-Y lo peor es que está dando indicios más claros de que está empezando a despertar el poder, y tal vez a lo largo de esta guerra llegue a dominarlo y a usarlo como un arma letal. Temo por la vida de los chicos si llegan a luchar contra él.

-¿Por qué duda del potencial de los chicos?-preguntó Mu-Ellos han pasado por tantas cosas ya, que creo que Héctor no sería tanto problema para ellos. Digo, usted no luchó en serio contra Héctor, solo quiso probar su poder, ¿o me equivoco?

-En cierta parte tienes razón,-dijo Dohko-pero me sorprendió el hecho de que su cosmos apareciera de manera sorpresiva y con tal potencia. Si Héctor llegara a controlar ese gran poder durante la guerra, sumado a sus habilidades como guerrero, él se volvería un mortal casi invencible contra los otros mortales.

-Entiendo.

La madrugada ya había tomado lugar en el cielo. Las nubes habían aparecido cubriendo a las claras y brillantes estrellas que parecían permanecer ahí por toda la noche. En los cuatro diferentes sectores de la empalizada se encontraban los Santos encargados de la vigilancia de aquella noche; pero algo no le cuadraba a Milo mientras charlaba con los soldados en el punto de vigilancia. Milo empezó a sentirse somnoliento a pesar de haber descansado lo suficiente para el turno de vigilancia.

-_"Debo avisar a Kanon, tal vez me esté haciendo una ilusión."_-pensó Milo para sí.

Sin embargo, Milo nunca llegó a avisarle a Kanon porque el vigía que estaba en el puesto de vigilancia de la empalizada fue abatido por una flecha. Su somnoliento compañero también fue alcanzado por una flecha a la altura del corazón. Los otros soldados empezaban a caer dormidos, quedando solo Milo y unos tres soldados más.

-Muchachos-dijo Milo-quiero que os mantengáis cubriendo el puesto, mientras yo detengo a los arqueros. Si llego a perecer, fue un honor haber compartido vigilancia con ustedes.  
El griego esbozó una sonrisa y cruzó la empalizada a la velocidad de la luz. Los soldados subieron a la empalizada y vieron como el Santo de Escorpio luchaba encarnizadamente contra los soldados que defendían al grupo de arqueros atacando.

Milo no tenía problemas en derrotar al pequeño pelotón de soldados que luchaba contra el al mismo tiempo, pero era consciente que si se tardaba tanto terminaría por dormirse y no regresaría con sus compañeros a Grecia. Así que no le quedó otra que arriesgarse.

-¡SCARLET NEEDLE!

Lo último que vieron los soldados antes de no poder resistir el sueño fue un destello rojo y a todos los arqueros y soldados perecer alrededor de Milo.  
Kanon sintió el cosmos de Milo encenderse y corrió a buscar a su compañero de armas. El geminiano menor salió de la empalizada y encontró al escorpión profundamente dormido.

-_"Sólo pudo haber una persona que pudo dormir a todo el pelotón de este sector y al propio Milo."_-pensó Kanon-_"Esto me demuestra que los dioses tienen mucho más que ver de lo que pensaba."_

Desde la alta y poderosa muralla de Troya, una figura ataviada con una toga de color carmesí observaba al Santo de Géminis cargar a su compañero y regresar a la empalizada. De repente, una figura se apareció a su lado.

-Por poco y funciona.-dijo la primera figura-No pensé que ese Santo de Athena aguantara tu poder, Hypnos.

-Más respeto, mortal.-dijo Hypnos-Puede que seas un príncipe pero no te da derecho a hablarme así; Paris, el de puntería prodigiosa.

-Bah.-dijo Paris-Ya me encargaré de eliminar a los Santos de Athena.

* * *

**Bueno, he publicado dos capítulos por hoy, no se olviden de dejar reviews! Gracias por leer esta historia!**


End file.
